Robotech music
Robotech music consists of the musical scores written for the original 1985 Robotech television series and its various sequels and spinoffs, including Robotech video games. The recognizable original themes were composed by Ulpio Minucci and orchestrated by Arlon Ober. Other composers include: * Michael Bradley * Alberto Estevez * Scott Glasgow * Jack Goga * Jesper Kyd * Randall Rumage * Steve Wittmack * Marcia Woods Soundtrack releases Robotech: BGM Collection, Vol.1 This vinyl record from U.S. Renditions was the only LP release of the Robotech soundtrack in North America. The track selection represented only a small portion of the Robotech musical score from the original television series since additional volumes were never released. This album was the first domestic anime product of U.S. Renditions as well as the first ever American anime BGM album. The album was produced by David Keith Riddick who was a founding member of U.S. Renditions. Track Listing Side A Side B #Robotech Main Title #Mechastorm #Flower of Life #Enemy Attack #Love Theme I #We Will Win #Robotechnology Theme #Love Theme II #Rick Hunter Theme #Roy Fokker Theme #Earth Government at Work #Lonely Soldier Boy #Macross Theme #Red Alert #The Way to Love #Together #Sentinels Medley: Robotech Defense Force Anthem #Sentinels Medley: RDF Action Theme #Sentinels Medley: The New Mission #Sentinels Medley: Invid Attack on Tirol #Sentinels Medley: Rick and Lisa Love Theme #Sentinels Medley: The Sentinels Robotech: Perfect Collection This single CD from U.S. Renditions was the first digital release of the Robotech soundtrack. This was the first American anime BGM (Background Music) soundtrack to be released in the Compact Disc format. This release included tracks that were missing from the earlier vinyl album release. Due to budgetary constraints, the track selection remained incomplete. Track Listing #Robotech Main Title #Mechastorm #Flower of Life #Enemy Attack #Love Theme I #We Will Win #Robotechnology Theme #Love Theme II #Rick Hunter Theme #Roy Fokker Theme #Earth Government at Work #Lonely Soldier Boy #Macross Theme #RoboBumper #Red Alert #The Way to Love #Together #The Sentinels Medley #My Time to be a Star* #We Will Win (Minmei Extended Version)* #It's You* #Look Up (The Sky is Falling)* #We Will Win (Lancer version)* :(asterisk indicates bonus track) Robotech: The Movie Soundtrack Released only in France and Latin America for the rarely-seen Robotech: The Movie, the various records, cassettes, and discs of this soundtrack are now considered collectors' items. Michael Bradley's single of Robotech The Movie: Underground was also released separately by Carrere Records. Robotech: Perfect Soundtrack Album This double CD set from Streamline Pictures is also known as the Tenth Anniversary Soundtrack and represented the first attempt to digitally restore up the music and gather as many tracks as possible from the original television series into a single collection along with some additional tracks from Robotech: The Movie and Robotech II: The Sentinels. Track Listing Disc 1 Disc 2 #Main Title #Macross City #The Mysterious Ship #Zentraedi Theme #Confrontation #Musica's Theme #The Way To Love #Boobytrap #Biomechanical Theme #Ineptitude #Love Themes #Miss Macross #Stepping Out #Victory #SDF-1 Theme #Battle Stations #The 15th Squadron #Desolation #The Robotech Masters #Broken Heart #Private Time #Earth Government Theme #Eyecatch #Minmei's Theme #Sweet Sixteen #Lifeline #Rick Hunter's Theme #The Robotech Follies #Earth Government Debriefing #Khyron's Theme #Roy Fokker's Theme #Alien Attack #Reconstruction Blues #It's You #A New Dawn #Invid Theme #Cyclone #Catastrophe #We Will Win #Love Triangle #Mission Accomplished #End Title #My Time To Be A Star - Reba West #The Man In My Life - Reba West #To Be In Love - Reba West #It's You - Reba West #We Will Win - Reba West #In My Heart - Three Dog Night #Underground - Michael Bradley And Joanne Harris #Saved By Science - Joanne Harris #Only A Fool - Gigi Agrama #Call On Me - Joanne Harris #The Future Is Now - Joanne Harris #Together - Sunny Hilden #Look Up! - Michael Bradley #It Don't Get Any Better - Michael Bradley #Lonely Soldier Boy - Michael Bradley #The Way To Love - Michael Bradley #We Will Win - Michael Bradley #The REF March #The Young Warriors #The SDF-3 #Invid Strike #The Regent #Love Theme #The Sentinels Robotech: Battlecry Soundtrack This CD from TDK Mediactive featured music from the Robotech: Battlecry video game that drew on Ulpio Minucci and Arlon Ober's original themes, but was limited to playback from synthesized instruments. It was bundled as part of special edition box sets of the game. Track Listing #Robotech Main Theme: Battlecry Remix #Countdown (inspired by the Alien Attack) #Force of Arms #Bursting Point #Dark Skies (inspired by Battle Stations) #Destroids in Danger #Boobytrap #Ambush Hills (inspired by Roy Fokker'sTheme) #Rebel Revenge #Call to Arms #Hostage Crisis (inspired by Rick Hunter's Theme) #Trial by Fire #Daring Rescue #Graveyard (inspired by the SDF-1 Theme) #Warpath #Lightning Strike #Showdown (inspired by the Zentraedi Theme) #Welcome to Zen City #To the Death Robotech: Invasion Soundtrack This CD from Sumthing Else Music Works was composed by notable game composer Jesper Kyd for the Robotech: Invasion video game, but featured music that was very different in style and tone from previous Robotech music. Kyd's thinking on the score: BSOSpirit - Interview with Jesper Kyd SoundtrackNet : Interview - Jesper Kyd '''Track Listing' #Introduction (0:29) #Main Title (5:28) #Inside (4:46) #Final Moments (5:23) #Hymn of the Wasteland (5:04) #Approaching Invid Hive (4:10) #Invid Hive (4:56) #Wide Planes (4:47) #Stealth Beats (5:08) #The Invid Attacks (3:54) #Boss Attack (5:25) #Time Out (3:24) #Night Time in the Forest (4:48) Robotech: The Original Soundtrack Released at the end of 2005, this double CD set from Harmony Gold USA is also known as the Twentieth Anniversary Soundtrack. Some of the music was cleaned up further over the previous tenth anniversary release and includes 7 more tracks than before. A variant was released in summer 2006 in which a stereo effect was simulated on tracks that were originally recorded in mono. Track Listing Disc 1 Disc 2 #Main Title (1:33) Ulpio Minucci #Macross City (1:32) Ulpio Minucci #The Mysterious Ship (1:25) Ulpio Minucci & Arlon Ober #The Zentraedi (1:37) Arlon Ober #Confrontation (1:08) Ulpio Minucci & Arlon Ober #Musica's Theme (2:44) Arlon Ober #The Way To Love (1:55) Ulpio Minucci & Marcia Woods #Boobytrap (2:58) Arlon Ober #Biomechanical Theme (0:39) Arlon Ober #Ineptitude (1:17) Arlon Ober #Love Themes (2:11) Ulpio Minucci & Arlon Ober #Miss Macross (1:04) Ulpio Minucci & Arlon Ober #Stepping Out (2:04) Arlon Ober #Victory (1:34) Arlon Ober #SDF-1 Theme (1:13) Arlon Ober #Battle Stations (2:28) Arlon Ober #The 15th Squadron (2:03) Arlon Ober #Desolation (2:45) Arlon Ober #The Robotech Masters (2:43) Ulpio Minucci & Arlon Ober #Broken Heart (1:58) Ulpio Minucci & Arlon Ober #Private Time (2:03) Arlon Ober #United Earth Government Theme (0:48) Arlon Ober #Reflections * #Eyecatch (0:08) Ulpio Minucci #Minmei's Theme (2:02) Arlon Ober #The Cosmic Harp * #Sweet Sixteen (1:23) Ulpio Minucci & Arlon Ober #Lifeline (3:22) Ulpio Minucci & Arlon Ober #Rick Hunter's Theme (1:37) Alberto Estevez #The Robotech Follies (1:53) Arlon Ober #Earth Government Debriefing (1:40) Arlon Ober #Khyron's Theme (1:34) Ulpio Minucci, Arlon Ober & Alberto Estevez #The Hive* #Roy Fokker's Theme (2:16) Arlon Ober #Enemy Attack (1:23) Ulpio Minucci & Arlon Ober #Reconstruction Blues (0:45) Arlon Ober #Hard Times* #It's You (2:04) Ulpio Minucci & Marcia Woods #A New Dawn (0:47) Arlon Ober #Invid Theme (2:50) Ulpio Minucci, Arlon Ober, Michael Bradley & Steve Wittmack #Cyclone (1:03) Alberto Estevez #Catastrophe (1:33) Arlon Ober #We Will Win (2:08) Ulpio Minucci & Marcia Woods #Love Triangle (1:47) Ulpio Minucci & Arlon Ober #Mission Accomplished (1:09) Arlon Ober #End Title (0:43) Ulpio Minucci #My Time To Be A Star (1:02) Performed by Reba West #The Man In My Life (1:23) Performed by Reba West #To Be In Love (1:45) Performed by Reba West #It's You (2:14) Performed by Reba West #The Right Move* Performed by Reba West #We Will Win (4:01) Performed by Reba West #Lifeline* Performed by Joanne Harris #In My Heart (4:24) Performed by Three Dog Night #Underground (4:27) Performed by Michael Bradley & Joanne Harris #Saved By Science (4:41) Performed by Joanne Harris #Only A Fool (3:31) Performed by Gigi Agrama #Call On Me (5:20) Performed by Joanne Harris #The Future Is Now (3:37) Performed by Joanne Harris #Together ( 3:10) Performed by Sunny Hilden #The Flower of Life* Performed by Joanne Harris #Look Up! The Sky Is Falling (4:53) Performed by Michael Bradley #It Don't Get Any Better (3:46) Performed by Michael Bradley #Lonely Soldier Boy (4:17) Performed by Michael Bradley #The Way To Love (1:59) Performed by Michael Bradley #We Will Win (2:32) Performed by Michael Bradley #The REF March (2:15) #The Young Warriors (2:36) #The SDF-3 (1:28) #Invid Strike (2:09) #The Regent (2:35) #Love Theme (3:09) #The Sentinels (1:58) :(asterisk indicates newly added tracks) Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles Soundtrack Completed in 2006, composer Scott Glasgow recorded the music for the Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles movie with the Prague Symphony Orchestra, utilizing some of the original theme music by Ulpio Minucci . A CD soundtrack was released by Varèse Sarabande on February 13, 2007. Track Listing #Main Title (original theme by Ulpio Minucci) (1:56) #Race You Back! (1:38) #War Room (2:51) #The Icarus (1:57) #Legacy of War (2:24) #The Battle Begins (3:23) #Scott Bernard (2:47) #The Regess (2:00) #The Nichols Maneuver (2:35) #The SDF-3 (1:48) #Battle of Reflex Point (3:04) #Exodus (2:51) #The Awareness (1:15) #Omicron Sector (1:45) #Ariel (Love Theme) (2:25) #Maia Sterling (1:49) #Lunar Battle (1:53) #Moonbase ALuCE (1:57) #Janice in the Lab (3:11) #Children of the Shadow (1:49) #Command Center (3:03) #Sacrifice (3:49) #The Hybrid (1:45) #The Ark Angel (1:52) #Infiltration (2:07) #Dogfight (2:09) #Space Station Liberty (3:42) #Resolutions (3:26) References External links * Robotech.com introduction to soundtracks Category:Robotech Category:Anime soundtracks